


Эшафот

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Локи становится царем и решает казнить Тора. Но Тор, успевший о многом подумать за годы в темнице, совсем не держит на него зла...





	Эшафот

Сидя в плену, заточенный в темницу, Тор не мог не ненавидеть брата. Локи, теперь занявший его место и забравший себе по праву принадлежащий Тору престол, каждый день находил время, чтобы прийти и позлорадствовать над ним. Громовержец желал только одного - вырваться из цепей и разбить его нахальную ухмыляющуюся рожу. Он ругался, угрожал, но брат лишь смеялся ему в лицо.  
Тор никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким жалким. Локи сполна отплатил ему за годы унижений. За то, что был изгоем. За то, что всегда был только вторым.  
С годами Локи стал приходить к брату реже. Несколько лет он не появлялся вообще - и Тор поймал себя на мысли, что скучает. Долгое бездействие утомляло, громовержец не знал, чем заняться. Поэтому начал размышлять.  
Когда Локи все же пришел спустя несколько лет, Тор уже не рвался из цепей и не поливал его грязью. Он сидел понурый, уставившись в пол и склонив голову.  
\- Скучал по мне? - усмехнулся трикстер, поднимая его подбородок концом скипетра.  
И Тору очень захотелось ответить: «Да».  
Он так ошибался...  
\- Прости меня, Локи... - прошептал он с искренним раскаянием. - Прости... Я был несправедлив к тебе... Я тебе всю жизнь делал больно...  
\- До тебя наконец дошло? - хмыкнул трикстер.  
\- Да...  
\- Так ты признаешь свою вину?  
\- Признаю...  
\- Ну и хорошо. Теперь тебя можно и казнить.  
\- Казнить?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ладно... - безропотно согласился Тор, понуро опуская голову.  
Наверное, он заслужил все это... Не хотелось ни просить пощады, ни пытаться бежать. Может, оно и к лучшему. Он всегда и во всем был лучше брата. Если не будет Тора, Локи больше не придется быть вечно вторым.  
Казнь состоялась через неделю. Тор был готов к ней и не пытался сопротивляться, когда его вели на эшафот. Только один раз он остановился, бросив взгляд на Локи, сидящего на возвышении. Брат созерцал происходящее с непроницаемым лицом. Ему было все равно. Он был царем и делал, что хотел. Творил произвол. Или вершил правосудие.  
Тор виновато опустил голову и проследовал дальше, остановившись у плахи. В последний раз оглядев почти безоблачное небо, он готов был склониться и ждать смерти от рук палача, но его спросили о последнем желании.  
\- Хочу Локи обнять... - негромко ответил Тор.  
Трикстер, услышав, вздрогнул и замешкался на секунду, но, сойдя с трона, спустился вниз и подошел к брату. Кандалы мешали, но все же Тор прижал его к себе и уткнулся лицом во вьющиеся пряди.  
\- Я причинил тебе боль, потому что я дурак, а не потому, что тебя ненавидел... - шепнул он ему на ушко. - Я причинил тебе боль, сам не понимая этого... Если бы я только мог вернуться назад и все исправить... Прости меня... Прощай...  
Локи вдруг заплакал, обхватив его руками и уронив голову на могучую мускулистую грудь. Тор вздрогнул и неловко погладил брата по спине, утешая. Все обалдело таращились на них.  
\- Повелитель? - осторожно спросил палач. - Вам нехорошо?  
\- Я тебя люблю... - раздался над ухом тихий шепот брата, и Локи сотряс новый приступ рыданий.  
Убедившись, что царь не в себе, стражники попытались оттащить от него Тора и уложить на плаху, но Локи раскатисто рявкнул:  
\- Нет!  
Стража растерянно остановилась, и маг снова бросился брату на шею.  
\- Мой повелитель... - вкрадчиво спросил палач. - Вы хотите отменить казнь?  
\- Да! - отчаянно воскликнул Локи.  
Кандалы полетели на землю. Тор стоял перед братом - растрепанный, грязный, облаченный в лохмотья. И смотрел со смесью вины и нежности, будто и не было долгих лет заточения. Будто они не стояли на эшафоте, где он должен был умереть.


End file.
